


Breathe

by FaithWinchester



Series: Slayer's Little Secret [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester
Summary: Breathe in, breathe out
Series: Slayer's Little Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, not my characters, I just like to borrow them...

Dean knew a thing or two about deadbeat dads. The one thing he knew more than any other, though, was that he would never be one of them. Still, a guy was allowed a few minutes of shock and awe at the prospect of suddenly being the father of a five-year-old girl. Especially a girl with Faith’s fiery eyes and Dean’s own mischievous grin. She was tiny and adorable with blond hair and an infectious giggle.  
  
He could hear her in the other room, playing Candyland with Sam while Dawn made a pot of coffee and laced his liberally with something strong from the back of the cupboard. She was laughing and talking a mile a minute, her high tones mixed with the lower sound of Sam’s voice, answering her million and one questions and laughing with her. Dean was still trying to get his blood pressure back down where it belonged. He took the cup from Dawn gratefully and gulped it down, barely wincing as the hot liquid hit his throat.  
  
The most disconcerting part was when she’d seen him and come clattering down the stairs, throwing tiny arms around his neck. Dean caught her, held her, because what else could he do, this was his child, _his daughter_! Never mind that he wasn’t supposed to have a daughter, because there she was and holy shit, what was he going to do with a daughter? She was tiny, small enough to pack in his duffel. He was pretty sure that was an unacceptable parenting style, packing your kid in your luggage, but dammit he was going to lose her or something!  
  
His stomach was clenching, his head spinning and while there was sympathy in Dawn’s eyes, her mouth was telling him that it wasn’t safe here, not without Faith. He had to take her, the girl, _Angel_, with him, protect her, raise her. She knew Dean was her father _she’d called him Daddy_ because Faith and Dawn talked about him, gave her the few pictures they had of him. She knew she was a secret, knew she was a target and she had the beginnings of basic self defense down already. Dean was taking it all in, but his blood was rushing in his ears and he had to close his eyes for a moment.  
  
When he opened them, Dawn was still there in front of him, Angel and Sam’s voices still came from the living room, Faith was still gone and he still had a daughter, but he could breathe again. He filled his lungs without that horrible pressure of panic on his chest and got to his feet. He walked slowly to the kitchen doorway and looked in at his brother, moving the brightly colored pieces across the board. Beside him, blond pigtails _did he even know how to braid hair_ bobbed as Angel looked up at him. She smiled that Winchester smile, melting something inside Dean and he smiled back. He had a daughter.


End file.
